


Dancing Through Memphis

by moderateTrouble



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e05 The Post-Modern Prometheus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderateTrouble/pseuds/moderateTrouble
Summary: While shifting through old files, Scully reminisces over an X-File near to her heart.





	Dancing Through Memphis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate the Season 11 finale & one of my favorite X-Files scenes. Please enjoy!

Albion, Indiana wasn’t Scully’s favorite place to visit on her travels together with Mulder. There were too many dirt roads, too few people, too intimate for her tastes. But as she fingered through the stack of old case files that documented the past twenty years of their life, she couldn’t help but smile thinking back on the town.

“What’s got you tickled?” Mulder appeared in the doorway of his kitchen, two mugs full of warm coffee in his hands.

“Just thinking,” she replied, graciously accepting the mug inscribed with the phrase _Worlds Okayest Doctor_ Mulder gave her that past Christmas.

“That’s always a good thing,” he chuckled and sat down on the old futon next to her. He peered over her shoulder at the file open on her lap. “Ah, yes. Our real-life Frankenstein’s monster, Mutato.”

“I wonder how he’s doing today,” Scully murmured.

“He certainly seemed happy when we left,” Mulder leaned back, taking a long sip of his coffee.

Scully smiled again. She remembered why she liked the small town of Albion, Indiana. The Cher concert was a small gift to Mutato, a way to give him the happy ending Mulder claimed he deserved. Scully thought back to the small venue, sitting close up to the stage. Cher was beautiful, drifting across the stage as she sang. Mutato was overjoyed, his many eyes sparkling as the singer offered her hand to join her onstage.

And Scully remembered Mulder, not meeting her eyes as he offered his hand on the dance floor. It came as such a surprise, but that didn’t stop her from immediately joining him. Closing her eyes, she remembered how it felt to be pulled up close to him, swaying back and forth. They looked deep into each others eyes, the light reflecting off the disco ball onto Mulder’s face revealing a light blush on his cheeks. Of course, she was blushing too. She thought back to how they grinned at each other and danced, hand-in-hand.

Their line of work created a bizarre, complicated, and deeply intimate connection with each other. They had seen each other at their best - and worst - time and time again. The relationship they shared was difficult to put into words. They loved each other deeply, yes, but it took them a long time to realize that love was romantic as well. Before Indiana, their stumbling romantic affections had all been in private. Hugs lasting too long, caring forehead kisses, holding each others hands for comfort. The Cher concert was the first time either of them embraced each other so openly. Yet somehow, despite being in the middle of a packed Cher concert, Scully and Mulder felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Scully put the mug down on the coffee table and dug through her pocket for her phone. The speakers in the room made a _bloop_ sound as she connected to them. Mulder raised an eyebrow. After a few moments of fiddling, Scully managed to queue up a song that rang throughout the house.

“ _Put on my blue suede shoes and I boarded the plane…_ ”

Mulder laughed and Scully stood up, offering a hand to him. He smiled and took it, pulling her close to his chest. The two swayed back and forth in Mulder’s messy living room, staring deeply into each others eyes as they had done twenty years prior in the small town of Albion, Indiana. In Mulder’s house, though, Scully could do something she was too nervous to back then. Reaching up she kissed him, letting her lips linger on his. He returned the favor, his smile softened. Resting her head against his chest, Scully and Mulder danced to the whole song, thinking back fondly to Mutato, Cher and the days of their X-Files.


End file.
